Don't make people into heroes
by Hagstrom
Summary: John does not believe in heroes, but that doesn't mean he won't protect Sherlock at all and any costs and kill for him, when necessary. Which is just as well, because Sherlock feels the same way. A collection of drabbles focused on the complex relation between these two.
1. Street lights I

"John! John! Can you hear me!? John wake up now, please!"

Desperation…that was something rare to be heard from the great Sherlock Holmes. Rare enough for the Doctor to try and dissipate the fog and that strange sensation around his brain, to reach for the voice. However, as soon as he was breaking into the surface of consciousness, pain came like a speeding train, assaulting his senses and numbing them to whatever is was not pain, radiating from everywhere at once.

"John, I need you to open your eyes and focus to retain consciousness, at least until we are out of here!" – Holmes was shouting for some reason. He wished he could command his mouth to ask why but he felt so dizzy, feeling every beat of his heart thumping behind his eyes and on his temples.

The Doctor reached for his head with his left hand but somehow he couldn't coordinate…wait, Sherlock had said something about going somewhere and so he was going to try harder.

"John we need to move, now!"

"Wait..." He managed to murmured, his mouth filled with something that tasted like copper and salt. He opened his eyes or at least he thought he did, but couldn't see a thing. Was it nighttime? Had they gone to a party? To a concert? He couldn't remember anything. What had happened for them to end up like this?

"The car is upside down. There was a car crash and we are still in the wreckage the car became. And judging by your disorientation and inability to focus, you have a serious concussion, along with other injuries. Can you move your arm? We'll need to release the safety belt, I can't reach it. We need to get out, I'm sure this was not an accident and I think the gas tank is leaking, there's a faint smell floating around and our cabbie is pretty much dead. I'm mostly unharmed, the impact was on your side…"

While Sherlock moved around and explained the situation slowly, John was finally free. They started to crawl away to safety, as best they could. However, as faint as John was feeling, he realized what was bothering the most since Sherlock commanded him to open his eyes.

"Sherlock…what time is it?

"Around midnight, why?

"Are there street lights around here?

"Of course you idiot, why would you…? Oh, John."

A/N: I have to say, I really liked this one =) and just the majority of my fics, it was written for July Writing Prompts, or as we identify them in the Watson_woes comm, JWP. Do yourself a favour and go over there. IT'S AN AMAZING PLACE.


	2. Side effect

After a wild chase through a couple of parks, some roof buildings and an abandoned warehouse, they finally caught Horace James, boss of a local band of thieves with a penchant for diamonds. It was an excellent tackle from John that finally made him stop and before the young man could blink, Sherlock had a couple of zip-ties tighten around his hands and feet. The great detective called Lestrade to give the necessary information on where they could pick up their man, while the doctor walked around, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sherlock look!" John sounded like a 5 year old, giving a high pitched sound at the last word.

"No" Fast and definitive. That should do it.

"But I haven't said-"

"No John, and stop looking at me like that, it doesn't work"

"But we can't leave them here, abandoned to their fate!"

"Oh don't be dramatic!"

"Sherlock!"

John cooed at the puppies while Sherlock observed and decided.

"Alright, pick them up – No! Don't! I'm allergic to dog hair!"

"No, you're not"

"My coat is. Now come, we can't have pets at the flat, you know it was one of Mrs. Hudson strict rules."

"But-"

"However, we'll give them to somebody else"

"Will we? Who, exactly?"

"Richard and Jesse"

"From your homeless network? Are you out of your mind? They can barely take care of themselves, how is it exactly that they're going feed not one but two dogs?!"

The great detective rounded up, his coat swishing as he moved and his grey eyes defiantly met John's.

"I think you'll find, John, that when a man has someone or something to care about, besides himself, he makes a greater effort to prosper and make things easier for that certain someone or something. It has a positive side effect on himself. I believe you know this as well as I do"

When it was apparent that doctor had stopped his objections, Sherlock kept on walking. John could not control the grinning

"I think I do"

* * *

I hope you liked this one!


End file.
